Inkjet printing systems are in widespread use today. Ink jet printers print dots by ejecting very small drops of ink onto a print medium. In one typical application, a movable carriage supports one or more printheads each having ink ejecting nozzles. The carriage traverses over the surface of the print medium, and the nozzles are controlled to eject drops of ink at appropriate times pursuant to command of a microcomputer or other controller, wherein the timing of the application of the ink drops is intended to correspond to the pattern of pixels of the image being printed.
Color ink jet printers commonly employ a plurality of printheads, for example four, mounted in the print carriage to produce different colors. Each printhead contains ink of a different color, with the commonly used colors being cyan, magenta, yellow, and black.
Printing devices, such as inkjet printers, use printing ink to print text, graphics, images, etc. onto print media. The print media may be of any of a variety of different types, sizes, side-specific coatings, etc. For example, the print media may include paper, transparencies, envelopes, photographic print stock, cloth, plastic, vinyl, special material, etc.